


理发师

by welcome2dgy



Category: CaptainAmerica：the winter soldier
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 理发师au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	理发师

几年前如果有人说Sebastian是上东区的夜店小王子，他则会挑起嘴角冲你得意一笑，但如今的Sebastian，除了和几个圈中好友有着固定的约见模式，几乎很少出现在夜店了，这可能与他开始知道上进的职业规划有关，总之他拒不承认和年纪大了沾边。

“老板~~你的老客户约了这周五闭店以后，你懂！”  
上帝啊他当然懂，谁会花重金约在闭店以后来做造型，不外乎是那些需要尽量避免在公众面前露脸的明星们了。  
可是Chris.Evans？他的老客户，好莱坞甜心，超级英雄典范，有着各种你能想得到的优点，年轻、帅气、多金、慷慨、幽默，喜欢乐善好施，更重要的是这家伙至今单身，杂志上说的！每个和娱乐圈沾点关系的名媛都喜欢在做头发的时候和他八卦一下这位点击率极高的大明星到底为什么没有女朋友？  
或许他有个男朋友？这是Sebastian有一回喝多了胡说八道的，他自己都没信，因为那家伙的时尚品味看起来就像隔壁山姆叔叔一样直。  
至于他嘛，一个这两年才开始在纽约风生水起的造型师，而且似乎颇受这位大明星的赏识，从他还是个菜鸟开始，每次那家伙来店里都会点名要他服务，他们在一个独立的密闭的小房间里，这事听上去还挺香艳的不是吗？如果有人这么认为，那就大错特错了！  
那家伙喜欢恶作剧、戏弄人，并且极度不愿意让别人碰他，他只是被当成一个打杂的站在一边满足大明星的各种“合理”要求，然后看着首席造型师为那男人修剪每一寸发丝与胡须…三年下来Sebastian没少为了他打算离开这间公司，可这操蛋的是他自己的公司，难道要他在门口立个牌子写上“永久谢绝往来户Chris.E”吗？  
开什么玩笑，他可是个生意人。  
于是Chris收到的帐单一年比一年高，但对方只是面带微笑的递上自己的黑色小卡片，对多出来的那个0表现的毫不介意。  
直到两年前Sebastian开始独当一面，Chris依然坐在那间独立的密闭的小房间里，只不过造型师换成了他本人。

“知道了，到时候让Seliya留下来加班，其他人把正门锁上就可以走了。”Sebastian一边帮一个老客户修剪刘海，一边回复前台。  
“约在闭店以后？是个大明星吧？”他的女客人都属于自来熟类型，也许是他的笑容太甜美了，这是好友们的一致结论，但Sebastian不觉得这是种困扰，他喜欢与人亲近，快速建立信任，他有轻微的社交恐惧症，不能够和一个人长期保持沉默尴尬的状态，当然Chris是个例外，他们已经很好的找到了那个平衡点，所以男人女人们都喜欢和他聊天，他也来者不拒。  
“不是你想的那样亲爱的，只是一个老朋友，他有些心理上的问题，不喜欢人多。”Sebastian偷偷做了个鬼脸，听说那家伙有焦虑症不喜欢密集的人群，这样看来倒也不算撒谎，总不能指望他实话实说吧。  
“你可真是个温柔体贴的人。”  
他有吗？  
Sebastian审视镜子里的自己，那家伙也曾经说过相同的话，在他第一次“有幸”摸到Chris的胡子时，大明星对他说：“Sebby真是一个温柔体贴的人~”  
当时的他以为自己又被戏弄了，因为Chris始终坚持喊他Sebby，不管他反对了多少次，这么亲密的叫法只有他妈妈用过，所以态度称不上友善，只是露出一个礼貌而疏远的微笑，Chris就没再接话，他们在这样一种安静又尴尬的环境里独处了三个小时，并且大多数时间Sebastian的脸距离Chris的胡子只有不到20公分，也的确不适合聊天…

时间在自然产生的排斥下总是过的特别快，周五傍晚前一向是整个星期的峰值，女孩子们都想有一个火辣的周末之夜，这可以理解，只是Sebastian在送走闭店前的最后一位客人时几乎累得的拿不起剪刀，他连晚饭都没吃，现在整个人瘫在门口的接待沙发上就像一坨消极怠工的肖恩。  
“老板，你约的客人来了。”  
Sebastian不知道自己什么时候睡着的，当他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛时，Chris正俯在他身前歪着头看他，那家伙的胡子有几处明显的不规整，Sebastian发誓这是出于职业习惯，尽管他的身子还歪在靠垫上，手指却已经朝那些小小的凹陷伸了过去。  
Chris没有躲开，他依然保持弯着腰双手撑在膝盖上的姿势俯视着Sebastian，而他的造型师，正在用一种极度暧昧的方式抚摸他的下巴，或者胡须？  
他猜测Sebastian没有梦游的毛病，也绝对不是Gay，这些年Chris目睹了出现在那男人身边的几个女孩，他们虽然称不上关系亲密，但好歹认识了五年，能算进熟人那一栏了，可Sebastian总是表现的很礼貌，很谦虚，甚至很躲避，他也问过其他服务业的合作者，大多数人认为他是个很容易相处又慷慨大方的客户，那么问题到底出在哪？  
就在Sebastian仍然沉浸在该如何修剪Chris那片风驰大地的胡须时，他的助理已经彻底傻眼了，女孩举着VIP客户的指定饮品站在Chris身后，嘴巴张的甚至可以看见扁桃体。  
“闭上你的嘴Seliya，现在去帮我把F59那把刮刀拿来，噢瞧瞧这些小家伙们，它们一定是遇到了一位粗心大意的主人。”  
“恕我直言Sebby，你口中那个粗心大意的主人现在就站在你面前，所以能不能委婉一些？”Chris终于直起身，顺便转头接过了女助理手中的饮料，“谢了Seliya，你今晚格外漂亮~”  
“我以为委婉不是你的风格，顺便一提，不要调戏我的女店员。”Sebastian从沙发上困难的爬起来，他揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，短暂的睡眠只会使他看上去更糟。  
“你似乎挺累的？或者我们约改天？”  
Sebastian一想到Chris还想顶着这一脸凹凸不平的胡子去见人就觉得自己没脸见人，更何况那男人绝对不会承认是他自己剪坏的，“没关系，我已经习惯了，Seliya你去帮我买杯黑咖啡，要浓缩的，不加糖不加奶，谢谢。”  
“喝这么浓的咖啡对身体不好，你是不是还没吃过晚饭？”Chris出言阻止了女孩的离开。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“Seliya告诉我的，我进来时你正在睡，于是我们就聊了一会，她说你今天从早忙到晚。”  
Sebastian责怪的看了女助理一眼，为什么她不在第一时间叫醒自己！这太不专业了。  
女孩指了指Chris，并毫不在意的耸了耸肩，大概是想说都是这家伙的主意。  
Sebastian张了张嘴没再说什么，他低头看了眼表，发现原本猜测的自己只睡了几十分钟完全就是臆想，指针已经移动到了午夜，“你几点过来的？”  
“我们约的10点钟，你知道我一向准时。”  
“现在11点45分？！”  
“呃…我会看表。”  
“我的意思是你居然就这么等了快两个钟头？”  
被突然指出这一点的Chris好像也有些不好意思，他抓了抓自己的头发，眼珠胡乱瞟了个地方，“其实也没有刻意在等，正巧和一个导演在电话里聊了会剧本。”  
Sebastian这才放心的点了点头，但随即他又想到了什么一样焦躁的走动了起来，如果现在帮Chris打理，恐怕要到深夜，店里可没有留宿的条件，他只能让Seliya提前离开了，毕竟一个女孩子回去太晚他会担心。  
“你瞧，我都说了Sebby是个温柔的人~”Chris开着玩笑和女孩道了别，Sebastian没有理会他们，他快速的展开一件专属于Chris的高档围布，这些贴身衣物向来是Chris的助理亲自带过来的，但不得不说，银灰色的闪光布料将那个男人衬托的好像要去走T台的模特。  
“Sebby？Sebby！！”  
“什么？”  
“你真的不要紧吗？我说了我们可以改天再约。”Chris再一次强调，因为Sebastian刚刚又走神了，他的手指就停在Chris围布前面的扣子上，他们近的只要Chris一抬手就能够拥抱到他。  
“呃不…我只是在思考该如何挽救你的胡子，我保证不会再出现这种问题了，我保证！”  
“Seb我不需要你的保证，我只是想说如果你累了我们就约改天，这真的没什么，你大可不必感到内疚。”  
“好吧，或许我今天的确有点心不在焉，不介意的话我请你喝咖啡，算是赔罪了。”最终Sebastian妥协的脱掉Chris的围布，他真的是累极了，脑子总是被一些小事牵扯着就走了神，幸好Chris并不介意。  
其实说起Chris，他是一个很好的客户，至少在客户这个关系栏里，Chris做到了平易近人并且出手大方，还有什么比伺候一个这样没有架子的明星更幸运的呢？他可是知道业界盛传的那些规则，造型师只有在混出名气之后才会受到他们客户的尊重，不然你就和打杂的没什么区别，想想他当年的遭遇吧。[我要水，但我不喝饮用桶里的那种，要24小时保鲜的……]  
[给我一面小镜子，这个太大了连脸上的毛孔都能看得一清二楚，你们店还附带美容项目吗？]  
[那盆花怎么长的这么丑？你确定不是转基因？]  
[灯光太亮了，烤的我昏昏欲睡！]  
[嘿你是站在那睡着了吗？]  
[我要吃牛排，七分熟多放黑胡椒。]  
…………  
Sebastian很想怒吼，他不是接线员、服务生、911热线电话！他是这家店的老板，见习造型师，就算不是首席好歹也是有资质的正规人员，却被Chris.Evans当成打杂的一样挥来喝去了…三年！而且那家伙每次来都会指定要他从旁伺候，刚开始店里的小女生还会暧昧的冲他微笑，天知道那些姑娘们脑子里是什么结构？！难道就因为他没有老板架子？  
“Sebby果然是一个温柔体贴的人。”  
这是Sebastian做上首席后Chris对他说的第一句话，也是从那以后，他们之间的关系彻底改变了，Chris突然变得风度翩翩、礼貌可亲，看来还是应了行业里的那些规则，这可能就是Sebastian始终不愿与这些明星走动过近的原因，他们永远也成为不了“朋友”。

大明星跟在Sebastian身后看他锁好门，深秋的夜晚有点凉意，让他不自觉的裹紧了围巾，Sebastian注意到了，他朝Chris微笑，并保证那里的咖啡值得他们走上这么几分钟。  
这还是Sebastian第一次约他的客户外出，过去也有过一两回Chris需要紧急救援将他叫到片场的时候，而那之后他通常会名气暴涨，生意好到没空去感谢这位介绍人。  
他们走在深夜安静的街道上，Sebastian的店面虽然身处曼哈顿，却在一条幽静的小路上，这一点令Chris尤其满意，他们有一搭没一搭的聊了会娱乐八卦，很快就来到了那家咖啡馆门口，里面还有几个客人，Sebastian提议外带，问Chris要什么口味。  
那个男人盯着他思考了一会，最后说和他一样就好，于是Sebastian独自进去，Chris看着他的背影，突然意识到自己很想了解他的一切，他想知道对方喜欢什么口味的咖啡，不是单纯为了提神的黑咖啡，他想知道Sebastian是否也喜欢浇着浓浓巧克力酱的Mocha。  
他们已经认识了五年，却从没有真正了解过彼此，他们是雇佣关系，说暧昧一些他们是肉体关系，毕竟没有人比Sebastian更了解他的脸了，他又想起了那些气氛还不错的微小碰触，暖黄色的灯光下，Sebastian离他不过咫尺，指尖在自己下巴上来回摩挲的感觉就像一块方糖渐渐融化在牛奶里，他盯着对方的眼睛、睫毛、鼻翼甚至是嘴唇，他从没那么近的观察过那个男人，以往他会闭目养神，或者干脆睡一觉，通常在他累极了的时候，Sebastian的工作室就像是他最后的避风港，他可以毫不顾忌的放松精神，虽然大部分时间那男人的刀就架在他的脖子上，这真是可笑，但他就是喜欢这样，将自己毫无保留的、病态的，交给另一个人的感觉非常好。  
Chris对着天空吹出一个烟圈，然后无声的笑自己愚蠢，他居然对一个男人产生了情感，不管是依赖或是眷恋，那种感觉在他心底种下的时间已经不短了，他都知道，就像一个冷眼旁观的农夫，他随手撒下一粒种子，并不期待可以开出好看的花朵，但小家伙就在无人照料的情况下突然盛开了，在一天夜里，伴随着深秋的落叶，以及浓醇的奶香。  
“是拿铁吗？”Chris转过头来问他，Sebastian捧着热腾腾的咖啡回到他身边并显得有些抱歉，“我的胃恐怕承受不了太多咖啡豆了，下一次，我保证会像个成年人那样。”他从来不喝拿铁，太多牛奶让他觉得自己像个没长大的孩子。  
Chris接过杯子表示牛奶是好东西，可以促进睡眠，他们都需要更多的睡眠和更多的钙，于是两个男人笑着在街上碰了碰杯，敬他们的事业。  
这期间Sebastian其实走了会神，他没想到Chris居然在抽烟，他几乎不知道Chris有吸烟的习惯，因为他从没见过。  
Chris打量着他的表情，将烟蒂熄灭，“压力。”  
“介意分享吗？当然，我只是觉得说出来会好一些，如果你不愿意也没关系。”  
“Sebby果然是一个温柔体贴的人呢。”  
又是这句，Sebastian已经听过无数回了，“好吧，看来你不愿意，那就回家对着墙说吧，说出来总比憋着强，容易抑郁。”对方又是一阵笑，他翻了个白眼假装自己并不想知道这笑容背后的理由。  
“说真的你在骂我吗？”  
“我从不辱骂客人。”  
“噢我以为我们至少是朋友了，你伤害了我Sebby。”  
“我更加不会辱骂朋友。”  
“好吧，这回答还算令人满意，其实不是我有意隐瞒，而是的确没什么可说，日复一日的公关罢了，某某电影要上映了，我得配合对方炒炒绯闻，某某某活动搞了个大噱头，我得发声支援，然而我根本不认识他们哪怕通过一次电话，所以，去他妈的好莱坞！”  
Sebastian目瞪口呆的看着对方，他第一次看见这样的Chris，真实的令他感到可怕，他们认识，但也只是认识，他们聊天，但也只是聊天，他们甚至从没问过彼此喜欢喝什么口味的咖啡。  
一个如此真实的Chris令Sebastian感到焦虑，他的社交尴尬症又跑了出来，他想下一秒就躲起来，或者谎称家里失火了紧急溜走，但Chris在此时喝了一口手中的咖啡，然后露出一个全然放松的表情，他说谢谢你的牛奶咖啡Sebby，我已经很多年不喝加了奶的咖啡了，那会毁了我的身材还有精致的神经，但我感谢你，因为此时此刻它是如此的体贴，就像你一样。  
Sebastian的尴尬症突然就跑走了，他也举起手里的咖啡，他们再一次轻轻的碰了碰纸杯，理所当然的没有发出任何声响，然后Sebastian告诉他，其实他手里那杯是自己的，刚刚拿错了，自己这杯苦的就像止咳药水，随后他感受到了Chris那传说中的爆炸式大笑，还吵醒了隔壁公寓里的一条狗，他们捂住嘴在街上快步走过，像两个做了坏事后逃逸的男孩。  
秋夜里的风吹的Sebastian的头发都变了型，但他们谁也没在意这些，一直就这样走过了四五个街区，时间已经过了两点钟。  
“你明天有工作吗？”在等某个信号灯时Chris突然问道，他想起Sebastian刚刚累倒的画面，心里一阵懊恼。  
“我明天下午过去就行，倒是你，不用赶通告吗？”  
“明天不用，后天也不用，可能以后都不用了！”Chris将已经喝光的咖啡杯折成了扁扁的一片，最后隔着一棵树的距离扔进了垃圾桶里。  
“看来不是一次普通的对抗？”  
“我拒绝和一个女人传绯闻，那姑娘甚至还没离婚。”  
“你的经纪人为什么要这么做？”  
“因为我们一起合作了一部电影，即将上映。”  
“天啊你说的是J...”  
“Shhhhhhhhhh别说出来，求你了！”  
Sebastian被自己的恍然大悟吓到了，这可真是一手八卦，比八卦周刊来的还迅速，“如果你始终不同意呢？他们会封杀你吗？”  
“那倒不会，可能就单方面炒炒新闻吧，我不回应罢了。”  
“可是这样女方会不会很...”Sebastian没有再说下去，他不懂什么好莱坞生存规则，只是凭直觉发表看法，Chris挑了挑眉，表示对方和他一样，只不过妥协的更快，这是规矩。  
“好吧，规矩超多的好莱坞男孩，如果你明天真的没什么工作，我倒是有个建议。”  
“你要请我去旅行吗？”  
“我怕被你的公司追杀！不过去我家总该可以0吧？”  
“你邀请我去你家？现在？”Chris看起来完全不相信的样子，原来他瞪起眼睛瞳色会变深...这是Sebastian的第一反应。  
“反正我们都喝了咖啡，而我家就在前面，我可以完成刚刚的工作，帮你弄好你的胡子。”  
“天啊Sebby，你这是职业病，你不需要这么拼命。”  
“要知道几乎没人在我家做过造型，好吧，没有客人在我家做过造型，我刚刚想把你从客户那栏挪进朋友圈子，就被你无情的拒绝了。”  
Chris咬牙切齿的指了指Sebastian无辜的脸庞，又想反驳又期待的样子让后者忍不住大笑，“走吧，到时候就算你在椅子里睡成S形也不用再担心了我的大明星。”  
Chris就这样被Sebastian拖回了公寓，上楼时他还在担心会有个妙龄女郎来给他们开门，结果迎接他的只有桌子上冷掉的半张披萨，“抱歉，单身汉的公寓就是有点乱。”  
“相信我，我那也没有好太多。”  
他们为彼此都还是单身这条讯息在心里默默的停留了三秒钟，Chris的笑容甚至有些晃眼，Sebastian低着头快速收拾好了单人椅，然后让Chris去卫生间洗头。  
“我能不能直接洗个澡？”Chris问，他有每天洗澡的习惯，毕竟整个白天他都在东跑西颠的忙宣传。  
这要求对两个单身汉来说其实没什么，但他们都他妈的是单身汉啊…Sebastian差点把自己绕迷糊了才想起来给Chris拿出一身干净衣服，Chris则踩着脚上比他自己小一码的夹脚拖鞋蹭进了卫生间，样子有些滑稽，但十分可爱。  
偷偷打量完大明星的Sebastian拉开柜子，找出那套珍藏已久的手工刮刀，意大利制，上等刀柄与毛刷，他很少用这套，太贵了，每刮一下都好像刮在他的信用卡上...不过还好Chris在某种意义上也承担了还卡的部分，所以是时候回馈一下他的金主了。  
已经洗好澡的金主穿着比自己各方面都紧一些的衣服鞋子小幅度蹭回了客厅，Sebastian扶着他坐进椅子里，再一次为他系好围布，他手指灵活的在那些绳结上系下一朵朵蝴蝶，然后调亮适合的灯光，确保自己看清楚的同时不照到Chris的眼睛。  
“如果我睡着了…”  
“你可以睡到天亮，只要你不觉得腰酸~”Sebastian打断对方的顾虑，然后拉近自己的矮凳，将他们的距离缩短到只有几英寸，“别说话，闭上眼睛放松一会。”  
Sebastian的安抚像是带了某种魔力，Chris嘴角微微翘起，安心的闭上了自己的眼睛。  
他能感觉到Sebby的手指抬起了自己的下巴，力度很轻柔，刀子蹭在脸颊上，发出沙沙的声音，有些痒，但都不如心里痒，他想伸手抓住些什么，又发觉自己已经狠狠的握住了沙发扶手，手心微微潮湿；他想舔一舔嘴唇，又担心刀子会滑过他多事的舌头，尽管他知道Sebby不会那么做，但他不希望对方为此而分心；他最想的还是睁开眼睛看一看那个男人，看看他认真工作时的样子，他知道自己眼皮颤抖的厉害，睫毛太长一寸寸蹭过自己的下眼睑，依旧很痒。  
“你有点紧张Chris，是我弄疼你了吗？”  
刀子延伸的痕迹停了下来，Chris缓慢的睁开眼，Sebastian焦灼的蓝眼睛就在自己面前，他恐怕再也无法压制住心里的刺了，那朵玫瑰正在蓬勃盛开，往日柔嫩的根茎长出了坚硬的花刺，就扎在他的心尖儿上，他痒的难受，他甚至不能呼吸。  
“Sebby~”  
Chris轻轻叫他的名字，Sebastian挑起眉毛看着他，等待着，他伸出满是汗水的手掌在围布上蹭了蹭，然后抓住对方的手臂，将那个男人拉到自己面前，“抱歉…”他说。  
Sebastian在第一时间就明白了Chris想做什么，他不需要道歉，因为他没有征得自己的同意而从他嘴唇上得到了一个吻，不，没有人应该为自己的感情而道歉，即使他承受的如此被动，甚至忘了眨一下眼睛，但是不，Chris不需要为了这个而道歉，Sebastian在心里对自己大喊，可是他无法言语，因为他已经失去了能够开口的机会，因为他已经在Chris惊慌失措的离开前将那个男人再次拉回来吻了个严严实实。  
刀子落在地毯上，意大利上等手工制造，不，那已经显得微不足道，地毯上传来一声沉重的闷响，Chris推开头顶的台灯将Sebastian从矮凳拽到了自己身上，那个男人顺从的跌坐在自己腿上时，Chris可悲的发现他已经勃起了，他硬到好像随便Sebastian对他做出什么都可以射出来一样，13岁以后他再也没有这样过。  
他在对方嘴里发出轻笑，Sebastian知道他在笑什么，但他们没有停下这个吻，被推开的台灯还在坚持着发出暖黄色的光，照亮了他们纠缠的影子。  
Sebastian抬手抚过已经帮Chris整理了一半的胡子，在他们仍然不遗余力的舔过彼此的唇线时发出可惜的哀叹，“这次修剪好像特别的难…”  
Chris咬住他的嘴唇，用舌尖勾起他的舌头，“别去管它们。”  
他说的很急切，于是Sebastian再次闭上眼睛，感受Chris在他嘴里的动作，他甚至不知道他们为什么会吻在一起，他甚至不知道明天Chris还会不会光顾他的店，他承担了太多未知，这让他变得冲动又大胆，去他妈的好莱坞！  
他们再也不需要为了那些规矩而墨守成规，至少在今晚，他们只是Chris和Sebastian。

吵醒他们的是Chris持续不断震动着的电话，他迷迷糊糊的摸索过陌生的家具，然后不得不睁开一只眼好确认手机的位置，是他的经纪人。  
“嘿伙计，早~”  
对方或许对他的作息很不满意，他挣扎着坐起来看了一下时间，快中午了，难怪。  
“开什么玩笑，我甚至不在波士顿，吃哪门子饭？”  
“就为了这个我得现在爬起来赶回去？？”  
Chris的声音听起来正在逐渐接近愤怒，这也让Sebastian成功的睁开了眼睛，天光大亮的情况下，人可能更容易感到尴尬，他迅速瞥了一眼彼此的状况，糟糕！不能更糟糕！  
Chris的胡子一边高一边低，后背上有他留下的轻微抓痕，只是轻微！他捂着脸发誓！  
至于他自己…除了脖子上破皮的疼痛感让他变得焦虑，其他还好，他悄悄裹紧被单，想趁这个时候去整理一下，至少别光着屁股和对方说再见，但Chris发现了他要离开的迹象，在怒吼的同时一把将他拽回到了怀里，并以一种极度占有的姿势将人裹在手臂中继续讲电话，他甚至听见了电话另一端Chris经纪人焦急的解释…holy shit!  
“不回应已经是我最大的忍耐限度，至少我没有出面反驳，这已经是看在我们是朋友的份上了，而不是你说的那些所谓的好处，我根本不在乎那些！”  
终于挂断了电话，Chris重重的叹了口气将脸埋在Sebastian的脖子里，他深深的嗅了嗅那个男人的味道，然后哑然失笑，“他们让我回波士顿，因为有人看到了我们在波士顿约会吃饭。”  
“什…可你分明在纽约？”  
“这就是好莱坞，习惯它！”  
虽然Sebastian不了解好莱坞的生存守则，但他充分体会到了Chris的无奈，他们像两个落水狗一样在这个本该温存或尴尬的第二天早上搂成一团儿，缅怀自己失去的自由。  
Chris当然没回波士顿，他弟弟可以帮他搞定一切，他就赖在Sebastian的公寓里三天，这三天里他们终于有时间把另一半胡子也修好了，Chris嘲笑他是最有职业精神的老板，Sebastian回敬对方是自己的活广告，对待金主总得用心一些。  
但这个解释被Chris理所应当的拿来理解成了别的东西，于是Sebastian也旷工了三天，他们用不做爱的时间去畅想那些未来可能实现也可能永远不会实现的计划，比如一起旅行、一起去迪士尼、手牵手走在日落大道上，又或者有一天Chris自己做了大导演，Sebastian就是他的专属造型师，那样他就再也不用工作到深夜…  
虽然最后他们还是因为Chris的工作不得不暂时离开这个安乐窝，但Chris得感谢那些假设，至少Sebastian没有希望他可以作为明星伴郎出席自己的婚礼，Chris说那会毁了所有好心情，Sebastian拉过他的下巴吻了吻他的胡茬，“一周以后见，别长的太快宝贝们~”  
Chris翻了个白眼，抱怨自己如果没有了胡子是不是连谈恋爱的资本都没了，被Sebastian笑着踢出了公寓。

之后第一个七天，他们在位于曼哈顿幽静街区的工作室里亲吻，甚至忽略了Chris已经长长的头发。  
第二个七天，Chris带着Sebastian去了片场，他们在保姆车里偷偷交换了一个手活，那真是刺激的差点让美国队长早泄。  
第三个七天，Chris自己承担了刮胡子的工作，因为美国队长不需要留胡子…直到拍摄结束之前，Sebastian都留在曼哈顿幽静街区的工作室里。  
现在是第三年的某个清晨，Chris即将开工，是他自己导演的新片，他不需要再出境，而Sebastian也不再工作到深夜，因为他已经是Chris的专属造型师。  
每一天的每一天…

 

end


End file.
